


Celebration Guns

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Guns, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Seb compare guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Guns

"Oh wow, John, That is really big."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it until you hold it, and then, God, just the mass involved."

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure, Sebastian, be my guest."

"Oh god, it feels so good in my hands."

"Yeah. It's like it was made to be held."

"Wow, John. And you seriously got a man with this?"

"It fires beautifully. The unnexpected, that's me. But damn, Seb, yours is, wow. I am seriously jealous of that."

"It's not really that much."

"But can you use all the extra toys?"

"Of course I can. It takes some practice, but when you get it down..."

"Can you show me? Not right now,of course, but sometime when there's no one else around?"

"Sure thing. But you have to show me how well you handle yours too."

"It sounds like a date. Next Saturday?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up, and we can go together. I'll even let you try mine if I can try yours."

"Oh God yes."


End file.
